1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and circuit for controlling nozzle heads in inkjet printers, in particular nozzle heads of the piezo construction form.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
When nozzles are disposed physically closely spaced next to each other in nozzle rows of for example 128 nozzles, it is not possible to shoot simultaneously nozzles disposed neighboring each other. This disadvantage of high nozzle numbers is balanced by an inclined arrangement of the nozzle head or, respectively, of the nozzle row. Such an arrangement of the nozzle rows therefore requires a delayed shooting off of individual nozzles relative to the slider motion and the incorporation angle of the nozzle row. Such a delay circuit is known from the German printed patent document DE-42 26 236 C1. The known unit serves for generating the print cycle and represents a simple method for the delay of the point or dot shooting off with a timer. The known method however cannot be employed in this case, since the distance by which for example the lowest nozzle of the nozzle row has to be delayed corresponds to the complete head width and thus speed variations of the nozzle head would lead immediately to clearly visible print picture distortions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,955 shows a digital signal processor.